


Sacrifice

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for whedonland challenge prompt "Topher/Bennett"; Bennett was the most real thing in Topher's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

They were almost too alike. Both possessing a genius level intellect, both working for Rossum, both young and enthusiastic about their work. They were both people who made others uneasy; they could command a refrigerator full of juice boxes or a specially designed keyboard because their work was so brilliant that a few concessions were allowable. Yet their work and their genius mades others wonder what they were really thinking, what they were really capable of.

Topher loved Bennett before he ever laid eyes on her, adored her intellect, her work. Here was someone who could understand him, who could challenge him.

Bennett had heard of Topher Brink but she didn't love him, not until she met him. That he was brilliant and handsome and seemed to adore her on sight endeared him to her.

Adelle said Topher treated people like toys and maybe that was true. But not Bennett. Even when they were on opposite sides for a while, he loved her, the whole package of body and brains and soul.

It wasn't the knowledge that his work all but destroyed humanity that finally tipped Topher into madness. It was losing Bennett. He didn't want to live in a world without her. It made his final sacrifice not just easy, but necessary.


End file.
